Eggs
by Pixelgoddess-the-sequel
Summary: Total fluff - Goku and Vegeta celebrate spring the Saiyan way


**Eggs**  
**_By Pixelgoddess_**  
945 words - Spring theme - flower, daisy.  
Warnings...ummm - does no sex count as a warning?  
Don't own them, but I would really, really like a tail and the ability to purr.

Goku hummed to himself as he carefully prepared their meal, making it ready to cook. He noticed that Vegeta's tail was flicking in annoyance. He knew that he was doing his best to ignore the sounds of children playing nearby.

"Noisy brats," the prince muttered, making Goku grin. He knew that a complaining prince was a happy prince - it was when he was quiet that you had to watch out.

"Here Vegeta, catch," he said, tossing over two spheres.

"What are these?" Vegeta asked, studying them.

"Don't know. There were a bunch of them around, though."

Vegeta examined it some more. "It looks like an egg," he finally said.

"I kind of thought that too...but I've never seen anything like them before. It's too small for a dinosaur. And what kind of bird lays pink and orange eggs?"

Vegeta looked up at the tree, almost as if he expected said bird to be perched overhead.

"You should know, Kakarott. You are the one who grew up on this planet."

Goku shrugged as he sat down facing the prince. He held out his hand, accepting the pink egg that was handed back to him. "Maybe we can cook them, too?" he wondered aloud.

Vegeta made a noncommittal grunt before tapping his egg on the side of his boot.

"Careful Vegeta. You don't want to break it."

"I think it is already cracked," he said, pointing to the line through the center.

Goku scratched the back of his head and studied his own egg.

"Hey Vegeta - I think you are right."

"Of course I am, baka," the prince said with a smirk.

Vegeta studied the egg for another moment before taking it in both hands and pulling it.

"Wow," Goku said, wide-eyed, as a dozen tiny multi-colored eggs and a little yellow bird fell out. "More eggs."

"Break open yours, Kakarott," Vegeta said as he poked at the apparently dead bird.

Goku nodded and did as he was told. When his egg opened he found more little eggs and a larger blue speckled egg.

"Look Vegeta, mine didn't hatch yet," he said, picking up the larger egg.

The prince picked up the little yellow bird and sniffed it. Satisfied it was safe, he put it in his mouth, biting hard, intending to rip its head off with his sharp teeth. He made a little surprised sound when he bit through it with no effort.

Goku watched, waiting. "How is it?"

A strange expression crossed Vegeta's face as he chewed - as if he wasn't sure if he liked it or not, but it wasn't bad enough to spit out. He handed the body to Goku.

Goku studied the bird's body - he had never seen anything like it. It didn't have feathers, but a bumpy yellow skin. And there was no blood - just some strange white meat. He popped it in his mouth and began to eat it.

"Hey..." he finally said, "This is good."

Vegeta nodded, then reached over and picked up the larger blue egg.

"Hey, that's mine," Goku began to whine, before being silenced by Vegeta's glare. "Well, I found them," he said with a pout.

Vegeta ignored him and repeated his actions with the bird, eating half and giving the other half to Goku.

Goku nearly purred at the taste. "Vegeta, what kind of bird lays chocolate eggs?"

"How should I know, baka?" he asked, before popping one of the smaller eggs in his mouth and smirking.

Goku ate one of the tiny eggs and grinned back.

"Go find some more," Vegeta commanded.

Goku nodded and jumped to his feet, returning only moments later with his arms full of multicolored eggs.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows at all the colors, then shrugged and began cracking them open.

Soon the ground between them was littered with colored eggshells as they devoured what was inside. Goku was smiling and rocking with joy as he popped the tiny eggs in his mouth. Vegeta kept snatching the little yellow birds out of Goku's eggs, smirking as he ripped their heads off with his teeth.

Two little girls staring at them interrupted their feeding.

"Hey!" said the tall one, hitting Goku over the head with a wilted flower. "Those aren't yours."

"Yes they are," Vegeta growled. "He found them."

Vegeta blinked when the tiny one - a little blonde brat with, GodS help him, daisies shoved into her curls - stomped up and glared at him nose to nose.

"The Easter Bunny left them for US!" she proclaimed, stamping her feet.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Vegeta challenged, glaring right back.

"We're gonna tell our mommies, that's what," the tall one sniffed, hitting Goku again.

Goku looked sadly down at all the empty eggshells and thought for a minute.

"Hey!" he suddenly said, smiling. "Since we ate your eggs, how about we give you an bunny?"

"Really?" said the tiny blonde, spinning to face Goku, hitting Vegeta in the face with one her daisy-filled curls.

"A real Easter Bunny?"

"Kakarott..." Vegeta growled.

"It's okay, Vegeta," Goku said, waving away his objection. "We can get more."

"Here," he said, proudly presenting the girls with a now-roasted rabbit.

The girls shrieked, making Vegeta cover his ears at the decibels, then ran away screaming.

"What the hell was that about, Kakarott? Why were you going to give them our lunch?"

"I don't know - maybe they like their rabbit skinned. But look, Vegeta. They left their eggs behind."

Vegeta snatched the skewered rabbit out of Goku's hand and ripped off the ears with his teeth.

Goku whined, "Why do you always get to eat the ears? That's the best part."

END

I have NO idea where this came from. Here I was going to write a sappy, sweet, lovey-dovey thing - and this came out.

Oh yeah - just in case you can't identify the foods...(and if you can't, you don't know the joys of REALLY bad sugar). The yellow birds are peeps - which must be eaten headfirst - and are best when they are hard and kind of stale (refrigeration speeds the process). The tiny eggs are jelly beans, of course - Jelly Bellies being the best (buttered popcorn flavor...yum). And the blue egg is a malted milk ball - I would have used a Cadbury egg, but then there would have been that whole foil issue - and there is nothing more painful to every nerve in your head than to bite down on tinfoil. And who doesn't eat their chocolate rabbit ears first?  



End file.
